Rainbow find a sparks in a wolf
by litestardt
Summary: This is a story in how Rainbow's lonely hearts and hooves day became the best thing in her life.


**A/N: This is my first clopfic and took me all Valentine day so hope you guys like it. I also did this after the judges in Alabama I think refused to give gay couples their marriage licenses.**

Rainbow dash felt very lonely today. Today was Heart and Hooves days and she couldn't hang out with her friends. Pinkie Pie was spending the day with Cheese Sandwich. Rarity and Spike were on a date together. Applejack and Thunderlane went away for the day and Fluttershy was with Big Mac today.

The worst part of it all was the mare she loved was to busy studying in her castle. Rainbow had feeling for Twilight Sparkles but it seemed like Twilight was oblivious to them. It's not like Rainbow didn't enjoy being with a stallion, its that she just preferred mares more since she was kid. Rainbow Dash knew she was gay when she asked her dad why she like mares more than stallions.

The thing is Rainbow Dash never told Twilight that she was gay and also loved her. Rainbow decided that she didn't care anymore, she was going to Twilight's place and going to tell her how she feels for her.

Rainbow Dash arrived at Twilight's castle and all of sudden felt nervous to knock on the door. Rainbow eventually calmed herself down and knew she couldn't back out since she came all this way. Rainbow knocked on the door so the whole castle could hear.

After a minute the door open to show Twilight opening the door for Rainbow.

"Rainbow what are you doing here?" Asked Twilight

"I need to talk to you, may I come in?" Asked Rainbow

"Sure Rainbow is something wrong?" Asked Twilight as she let her friend in her castle.

"No nothings wrong I just need to tell you something." Said Rainbow nervously

"Well take a seat on the couch. Also want any hot coco?" Asked Twilight

"No thanks on the coco." Said Rainbow

Both mares took a seat on the couch next to each other.

"So what is it Rainbow?" Asked Twilight

"Twilight...I...l..l...l.." Said Rainbow

"Come Rainbow just tell me." Said Twilight

"Well since I first met you I..." Rainbow thought for the right "I've been keeping a secret from you that the girls know about."

"So everyone knows this secret but me?" Asked Twilight raising an eye brow

"Yes and I came here to tell you that I'm... I'm... I'm." Rainbow Dash became as nervous as Fluttershy.

"Come on Rainbow just tell me already it can't be bad or anything." Said Twilight

Rainbow didn't know the right words so she pressed her lips against Twilights to just show her. Rainbow felt like she was in heaven as her lips were pressed against Twilights. After a couple seconds Rainbow pulled away to see a shocked Twilight. Twilight eventually recovered and put a hoof to her lips and then looked at Rainbow.

"Rainbow your gay?" Asked Twilight

Rainbow smiled and nodded her yes.

"Well that certainly explains alot." Said Twilight

Rainbow was about to ask what she meant when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Twilight where are your mugs?" Asked the voice

Rainbow expression changed to shocked when she heard that voice. She turned her head to see Lightning Wolf here at Twilights castle.

"Oh hey Rainbow what's up?" Asked Lightning

"What are you doing here Wolf?" Asked Rainbow

"I'm here to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day with my marefriend and you." Said Lightning

Rainbow became shocked and looked over to Twilight who had a sheepish smile on her face. Rainbow realized than that she just kissed Twilight and she's not even gay.

"I have to go." Said Rainbow on the verge of tears.

Rainbow was shouting in her head how could she be so stupid she just lost her friend and her heart. As she made it to the door to leave something grabbed a hold of her that floated her in the air. Rainbow was pulled back by the magic by the trail back to Twilight upside down. When she was in front of Twilight she was flipped right side up and in front of Twilight. Rainbow had tears in her eyes scared to what her friend was going to tell.

"First of all you never let me finish what I was going to say and second what kinds of friend runs from there friend." Said Twilight

"I know what your going to say and their is no point in me being here." Said Rainbow with tears

"Rainbow just listen to Twilight you might just hear what you want to hear." Said Lightning

Rainbow looked back to the wolf and saw nothing but reassurance in his eyes.

"Fine I'll listen what you have to say." Said Rainbow

"Good now as I was saying that explains alot with all the things you did." Said Twilight

"Like what?" Asked Rainbow

"Like always staring at my flank for example." Said Twilight

Rainbow started blush when Twilight said that.

"So you notice." Said Rainbow

"Oh course I notice. How could I not notice a sexy mare like you staring at my flank all day." Said Twilight

"Yeah I guess your ri... Wait what did."

Rainbow was interrupted by Twilight kissing her. Rainbow was at first shocked than she closed her eyes and started to kiss back. After a few minutes Twilight pulled away to catch some air.

"Wait aren't you and Wolf going out together?" Asked Rainbow confused in to what is happening

"Yes I am but I would also enjoy dating you to Rainbow." Said Twilight

"Wait what do... You want... I'm so confused!" Rainbow said in frustration

"Rainbow calm down. I'm bisexual." Said Twilight

"Your what?" Asked Rainbow

"It means she likes both mares and stallions or in my case wolves." Said Lightning

"So you wait Twi you found me attracted?" Asked Rainbow

"Yes as much as I found Lightning attractive and I want to love you both very much, if you allow it Rainbow." Said Twilight

"So you want to date me but how do I know your not playing with me just so I won't be hurt." Said Rainbow with sadness in her tone

"Oh just me Rainbow their has been times we had sex and she wanted you to join in but she didn't know how you'll feel about it. Well into today of course." Said Lightning

"So you want me to join in having sex with you two." Said Rainbow looking at Twilight

"Yeah I do and Lightning totally fine with it also. So what's your answer?" Asked Twilight all excited

"So you want to know my answer Princess." Said Rainbow with a devilish grin

"Oh course I do its been one of my fantasy do a three way with ... AH!" Twilight yelled as she was tackle to the ground by rainbow.

Rainbow started to kiss Twilight passionately. Rainbow was not letting this moment go to waste. As she continued to kiss Twilight she used one of her hoofs to rub Twilight's pussy. Twilight started to moan with every kiss feeling Rainbows on top of her was fantastic.

Lightning was just enjoying the show he was getting. He loved seeing Twilight be taken advantage by Rainbow. His penis was now erect thanks to the two girls making out with each and one of them hoofing another ones pussy.

The two girls finally broke the kiss and Rainbow stop rubbing wondering how Twilight didn't cum yet.

"Wow your amazing Rainbow but I always imagined you on bottom." Said Twilight as she flipped Rainbow on her back and now the alicorn was on top.

"It's my turn to try and make you cum." Said Twilight seductively

Rainbow was what to ask what happen to Twilight but she couldn't since their lips were pressed together again and Twilight's hoof was now rubbing Rainbow's pussy. Rainbow was now moaning with every kiss. Twilight lifted her head from kissing but kept rubbing Rainbow's pussy.

"You made me all wet and now I'm going to maybe you cu... Ahhh!" Twilight let out a moan not knowing why.

When Twilight looked back she saw Lightning started to lick her pussy.

"Wolf what are you doing?" Asked Twilight between her moans.

"Your pussy is dripping wet from Rainbow and I didn't find it fair that you two get all the fun." Said Lightning as he went back to continue

Twilight was now in complete sex mode with Rainbow moaning and her rubbing Rainbow's pussy and Wolf eating her pussy out she was in heaven. Eventually the two mares couldn't handle it any more and both cummed at the same time. Both mares were breathing heavily from what they were doing.

"Wow Twi that was amazing." Said Rainbow looking towards Twilight direction

Rainbow notice Twilight was where she was lying down so she got up heard a noise from behind her. Rainbow looked and saw Twilight sucking Lightning's cock. Rainbow couldn't believe that the alicorn princess got right up and started to suck Lightning's dick.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Rainbow

"Nothing she always gets into heat when ever she has sex." Said Lightning panting

"So she usually this sex crazy." Said Rainbow

"Yep and it looks like she wants you to pleasure her." Said Lightning pointing towards Twilight flank.

Rainbow notice that Twilight pussy was wet again. She also saw that Twilight was rubbing it with her hoof. Rainbow went over to Twilight's pussy and started to stick her tongue into it. Twilight legs started to shake from the pleasure she was receiving from her mouth and pussy. Twilight started to moan as she was sucking on Lightning's dick which cause a vibration that felt so good to Lightning.

"Twi I'm gonna cum soon." Said Lightning

Rainbow knew Twilight was close to to cumming since your pussy wouldn't stop twitching. Both girls knew they were going to swallow the cum. Twilight cummed into Rainbow's mouth who loved the taste of Twilight's cum. Lightning cummed into Twilight's mouth after she moaned from cumming and Twi wouldn't move her mouth into all of Lightning's cum was in her mouth.

Twilight lifted her head from Lightning's cock. Her mouth was filled with his semen. Twilight closed her mouth and swallowed his cum with a smile on her face.

"So Rainbow how did the princess taste?" Asked Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash

"You tasted like strawberries." Said Rainbow

"That's what I said too." Said Lightning getting up after his blow job from Twilight

"Wow Twilight I see why you date him now." Said Rainbow looking at Lightning's cock

"Yeah he may not be as big as Big Mac but he definitely beats him in stamina." Said Twilight with a sly smile

Lightning's dick was still hard and ready for a round two.

"Well Twi it's your turn to taste the rainbow." Said Rainbow Dash laying on her back and showing Twilight her pussy.

"Gladly Dashie." Said Twilight as she walked over to Rainbow

Twilight put her muzzle into Rainbow's pussy and started to lick. Lightning saw Twilight had her flank up and decided that it was an invitation to fuck her pussy. Lightning stuck his cock into Twilight's pussy who let out moan and stop licking Rainbow pussy.

"Oh Celestia yes fuck me hard Lightning." Said Twilight

"Alright and can you please not say my moms name while we fuck." Said Lightning

"Alright just keep pounding your cock in my pussy." Said Twilight

"And you keep eating my." Said Rainbow as she grabbed Twilights head and lead it to her pussy.

They were in that position for 15 minutes.

"Twilight I'm gonna cum." Said Rainbow

Twilight started to hit her g-spot to make her cum faster. Rainbow cummed on Twilight's faces and Twilight licked it off her face.

"Wow you tasted amazing Rainbow." Said Twilight between moans.

"Thanks Twi that's mean alot for me coming from you." Said Rainbow

"Twilight I'm about to cum." Said Lightning

"Cum inside me Lightning." Said Twilight

Lightning cummed inside of Twilight and she moaned in how good it felt. Lightning pulled his cock out which was still hard.

"Holy crap your still hard after that!" Said Rainbow

"And its ready for you Rainbow." Said Twilight holding Rainbow now

"Wait Twilight you can't be serious." Said Rainbow as Lightning came closer to her

"Oh don't worry Rainbow you don't like Stallions and he's not a stallion he's a wolf and will pleasure you." Said Twilight

Lightning slowly put his dick in Rainbow to ease her in the feeling. Rainbow let out a yelp of pain and pleasure.

"I'm guessing you never had a dick in you." Said Lightning

Rainbow nodded her head with a tear in her eye.

"Than I'll take it easy for you." Said Lightning

Lightning started to slowly moving back and forth. Rainbow was letting yelps of pain and pleasure from his dick being in her. Eventually she started to get use to the pain and only felt pleasure. She wanted more of his dick and she realized why Twilight loved him so much.

"Go faster." Whisper Rainbow

"What sorry we didn't catch that." said Twilight

"I said Fuck me harder!" Said Rainbow

"As you wish." Said Lightning

Lightning started to fuck Rainbow harder and she moaned with pleasure. Twilight decided to have Lightning eat her out. The two mares loved the feeling that was going on. After 20 minutes the girls and Lightning was close to the break point.

"I'm gonna cum soon Rainbow." Said Lightning in between licks

"I want you too cum inside me like you did with Twilight." Said Rainbow

The three all cummed at the same time. Twilight and Rainbow both laid on each side of Lightning. All three were tired out from the sex drive they had.

"So Rainbow how did you enjoy our Lightning." Said Twilight

"Our Lightning?" Asked Rainbow

"Yeah if your dating Twilight than your dating also me." Said Lightning

"Well Twi to answer your question I would love our wolf to give us more time like this." Said Rainbow

"Well you two mares are mine." Said Lightning

"Wait are you even allowed to have two mates?" Asked Twilight

"Well in the USN it's not allowed but in Equestria it is." Said Lightning with a smile.

"Well lucky we live in Equestria." Said Twilight

The three closed their eyes and fell asleep together.


End file.
